


Want You, Love You

by Showbear92



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showbear92/pseuds/Showbear92
Summary: Hyungwon and Hyunwoo have been in love with each other since their trainee days, even before No Mercy.After years, they finally take the chance to show each other exactly how they feel.





	Want You, Love You

Hyunwoo finally fell back on the hotel room’s bed, his body melting into the soft, comfy mattress and plush, fluffy pillows. He let out a loud sigh as his eyes closed softly.

He’d bathed and changed out his concert clothes after their last concert in their world tour. Just an encore concert in Seoul remained but that was like a week away so he could at least relax and let go for a day or two.

 

Hyungwon saw a small relaxed smile appear on the older’s chubby face and he smiled to himself as he grabbed a pair of shorts, a pair of boxers and a plain white shirt from his carry bag. As he headed to the bathroom to have a hot bath and change his clothes, he saw his hyung stretch his long limbs and groan, eyes squeezing, still closed. His shirt lifted a little, his happy trail showing a bit before the shirt covered it up again. Hyungwon shook his head vigorously once, as if to physically remove that mouthwatering view from his head and entered the bathroom.

But that groan he’d heard got stuck in his head after he slid the bathroom door shut and he too groaned, in frustration as his mind conjured up ways he could get out more of those deep groans, and a few moans too, out his hyung.

His creative brain created many dirty scenarios as he stood under the shower, which was drenching his body in hot water. His tense muscles relaxed and he moaned at the feeling.

Hyungwon’s hand went to his semi hard member and started to slowly stroke it into full hardness, all the while thinking of ways he could fuck Hyunwoo hard and deep.

He was sure his hyung was a top but Hyungwon’s one dream was to deep throat him till he moaned loudly in pleasure and then fuck him till he cried and screamed out Hyungwon’s name.

The brunet leaned his back against the wall behind him as he moaned loudly as his hips bucked into his rough palm, and he vigorously pumped his length, his eyes closing in pleasure and neck bending back.

The images of eating out the older flashed through his head and made him reach his peak. He came while moaning the older’s name, the still cascading hot water cleaning up all the mess of his orgasm. Of course, it wasn’t as great as it would’ve been if he’d actually fucked Hyunwoo’s tight hole but Hyungwon had jerked off to dirty thoughts of his hot hyung many times to even feel bad about it now, especially since this was all he could ever have with the older. He let out a shuddering sigh as his unrequited feelings for his hyung caught up to his brain again.

After he’d caught his breath, the brunet quickly turned the water off and lathered himself in soap and then took a hurried shower.

He grabbed a soft towel from the shelf beneath the sink and wiped himself down in record time.

Hyungwon slid open the bathroom door after he’d speedily put on his clothes.

He came out and headed to his carry bag, out of which he took out a laundry bag. He neatly folded the clothes he’d had on before entering the shower and placed them inside the bag and stuffed it into his open suitcase, which he closed soon after.

 

He turned around to see his hyung still lying on the bed, his eyes closed, a relaxed smile playing on his plush thick lips while he nodded his head to the beat of the song he was listening to with his earpods on.

Hyungwon eyes raked over Hyunwoo’s body, only a white sleeveless undershirt covering his upper body and pair of black short shorts covered his lower half. His eyes lingered on the semi hard bulge in between the older’s legs and he gulped loudly as his mind went on overdrive, the lust and dirty thoughts coming back. His eyes went up Hyunwoo’s torso, seeing how the undershirt had hiked up a little to reveal the golden tanned skin underneath again, and then traveled up even more to stare at his hyung’s thick muscular arms, which he had folded behind his head, the forearm muscles flexing and bulging due to their position.

Hyungwon’s mouth watered at the sight and his feet automatically took him to the end of older’s bed, standing in between his legs, which were dangling off the edge of the bed, thumping the ground in tune with the music he was listening to.

 

The younger’s eyes widened at his unconscious movement. He immediately took a step back. He looked up at the older who was looking at him strangely and Hyungwon gulped under his hyung’s questioning gaze.

Before he could back away some more, Hyunwoo sat up, tweaked with his phone’s volume buttons and then stretched his arm out to pull Hyungwon closer, in between his legs again.

Hyungwon’s eyes widened slightly before he quickly schooled his expression into playfulness. He leaned forward, his hands dangling off the older’s shoulders, his arms stretched in between their bodies as Hyunwoo looked up at him, their eyes locking. The brunet cocked up an eyebrow as a playful smile played on his lips as he continued staring into the redhead’s eyes.

Suddenly Hyunwoo’s broke the eye contact and snaked an arm around Hyungwon’s torso, pulling him closer. Hyungwon’s eyes widened in shock as his hyung backed up on the bed, taking him along with him.

He fell on Hyunwoo’s broad firm chest as they both fell back against the soft mattress.

Hyunwoo placed his phone on his side and wrapped both hands around the brunet’s body, coaxing him to relax.

Feeling the older’s body pressed so close to his own, their bare skin touching, made delicious heat spread like fire over his whole body and he shivered a little when tingles shot up and down his spine. Hyunwoo felt that shiver and just wrapped his arms around him tighter.

 

Hyungwon was in heaven. The redhead rarely initiated skinship with anyone. Hyungwon was happy in knowing _he_ was the one his hyung was most comfortable with him, so he touched the younger _a lot more_ than he did anyone else. Not even Jooheon and Hoseok shared as much skinship with Hyunwoo as much as he did. And Hyungwon _loved_ that, to get his hyung attention in such a way, especially when no one else got it as often as he did.

But still the skinship itself was rare and it was rare with Hyungwon too.

But when Hyunwoo decided to let go, he provided _so much_ skinship that Hyungwon felt he’d combust. Like right now. When Hyunwoo let go, they always ended up on the older’s bed, all wrapped up in each other’s arms, cuddling and sleeping together.

The younger decided to be brave and shifted slightly, his face nuzzling into the crook of the older’s neck. He inhaled his hyung’s manly musky smell mixing with the light deodorant he had on. The smell intoxicated him and he let his eyes fall shut as he pressed his face into that delicious tanned skin of the older’s sinful looking neck. His hand caressed Hyunwoo’s muscular arm, the younger loving the feel of smooth skin underneath his palm, the strong muscles flexing under his touch as his hyung caressed his back slowly. He felt goosebumps erupt all over his body as those hands continued rubbing and caressing his back lovingly with affection.

Hyungwon inhaled deeply, taking in that intoxicating scent and sighed. He really wanted more but he would be happy with what he was getting, he would live in the moment and feel all this intimate skinship he was currently receiving.

 

Suddenly the older made an attempt to sit up and Hyungwon jerked back, trying to give his hyung space to move. But Hyunwoo just pulled him back to his chest as he removed his earpods and turned the music off on his phone.

He gently placed both on the bedside table beside the case of his contact lens. His glasses were next to them as well, which he had removed before landing on the soft bed.

Hyungwon had his glasses on still. But the older took care of that as he slowly removed the spectacles for him, their eyes locking for the second time. The redhead smiled at him softly and Hyungwon got lost in those deep brown eyes he loved so much. Then Hyunwoo broke the eye contact as he placed the younger’s glasses next to his own.

He straightened and then gestured for Hyungwon to move to the side a bit.

The brunet tried his best to not think about the disappointment that went through him as he shifted off the older’s lap and laid down on his side, his elbow propped on the pillow, hand resting on his forehead as he watched Hyunwoo cross his arms in front of his body and lift the undershirt up his body in a quick motion.

Hyungwon’s breath hitched as he was suddenly presented all that golden tanned skin for his eyes to feast on. The taut muscles of his abs, the firm pecs and those perky nipples that he just wanted to taste on his tongue as he sucked on them.

The undershirt was completely removed and thrown on Hyungwon’s bed. Now the younger’s eyes could feast on those _broad_ broad shoulders that he just wanted to bite and mark and run his tongue over to feel the muscles ripple beneath his touch.

 

Hyunwoo turned to face him, seeing the younger openly checking him out. The brunet felt the gaze and locked eyes with the older, who had a knowing smirk on and Hyungwon blushed as he looked down at the pillow, it seeming more interesting to him now.

He felt a tug at his t-shirt and he looked up only to see Hyunwoo staring into his eyes as he tugged at his t-shirt again, this time slightly hiking it up.

 _Oh shit… he wants me to remove my shirt too. No.. My heart can’t bare this.. Being pressed up against him half naked is_ not _gonna help my crush on you, Hyunwoo!_

But despite his internal panic he lifted off the bed to get rid of his white t-shirt. He felt his hyung’s hot gaze on his smooth and lean yet muscular body as he lifted the garment higher and finally throwing it on his own bed, next to where the older’s shirt had landed.

Immediately Hyunwoo grabbed his waist and they both crashed down on the mattress.

Having Hyunwoo’s fingers run up and down his bare back made him shiver deliciously as tingles ran throughout his body, his soft member hardening slowly. He pressed closer to the older, burying his face into the crook of his neck again, as he felt the older’s arms wrap around him again, both hands caressing and rubbing his back in slow movements. It was torturous to the younger but so delicious at the same time. His whole back and arms burst into goosebumps, which Hyunwoo definitely felt.

Then his hyung’s hands got braver and ventured down his back.

Hyungwon tensed up a little but then relaxed as the redhead’s buried one hand in his hair, carding through it gently.

But the other hand went further down, down his lower back. He felt his hyung’s deep inhale as he grabbed his ass cheek shyly.

Hyungwon’s eyes widened at the brave touch, his hyung having never done anything like this with him before. The hand gently kneaded his ass through his shorts as the other played with his hair, running the fingers through his strands over and over.

Hyungwon tried his best not to moan as he nuzzled against the older’s neck even more, his breath tickling the redhead, who lightly pressed his soft lips on the brunet’s forehead in a feather-like kiss. Hyungwon sighed in bliss at how soft the older was being; soft except for his hand which slipped inside his shorts, now kneading his ass through his boxers.

He pulled his hand out and tugged at his shorts, sliding it down a little. The younger pulled back, his eyes going wide as he stared into his hyung’s eyes.

“Off,” Hyunwoo said as he tugged at his shorts again. The brunet just nodded, eyes still wide, his mind reeling but not trying to stop whatever was going on. He lifted his hips and slipped his hands in between their bodies to pull off the garment, now only in his boxers, and threw it next to their disposed off shirts.

His hyung gently pushed him off of him, Hyungwon lying on his back beside the older, and did the same as the younger had done.

 

They both laid down side by side in just their boxers, staring at ceiling as their breathing quickened. They simultaneously turned to look at each other, their eyes locking intimately. Hyungwon felt like his heart beat throughout his body as Hyunwoo turned his body towards his, hand stretching out to gently rub his knuckles on the younger’s cheek, their eyes still locked.

They stayed like that for a moment, drowning in each other’s beauty and captivating eyes before Hyunwoo broke the silence. “Hyungwon-ah,” he breathed out, his voice a whisper, “you’re the most beautiful person I have ever met in my whole life.” Hyungwon’s eyes widened at how sincere the older sounded. “So beautiful. Such beautiful eyes. Precious,” the older said, totally mesmerised as he stared into his eyes with so much... _love_.

The younger gulped, then took a deep breath and leaned forward, to do what he’d wanted to do for more than three years now, to gently connect their lips together in an extremely soft kiss. The older’s baby soft lips against his own felt like paradise and Hyungwon ran one hand up and down Hyunwoo’s forearm, his mind momentarily blanking as their lips moved against each other’s. They both sighed as they parted, their eyes locked.

“I want you, hyung.” Hyungwon pressed their bodies close together, grabbing the older with both his hands, one tugging at his hair and the other pulling him forward by his shoulders. “So, _so_ badly.” He had _no idea_ where all this was coming from, where he got the courage to say all this to his Hyunwoo hyung, the _leader_ of Monsta X. But he would thank whatever it was that was making him do this.

He connected their lips again in a fierce kiss, tasting the older’s lips hungrily as he licked and sucked on Hyunwoo’s plump rosy lips. The older kissed him back just as fiercely, hands carding through his hair roughly and grabbing at his ass once again.

They both pulled away with a gasp, breathing heavily. “I know. I want you, too. Have wanted you for a while now, Hyungwon-ah.” Hyunwoo smiled at him widely and the younger pressed their lips together again and murmured against the older’s lips, “Same.” He moaned as the older gently pushed his tongue into his mouth.

Hyungwon greedily sucked on the older’s tongue but Hyunwoo’s tongue moved languidly, exploring the brunet’s mouth in a lazy pace. He whined in protest but the redhead only pulled back a little, his tongue slipping out as he smiled against Hyungwon’s pink pillowy lips.

“What’s the rush? You’re my turtle, remember?” Hyunwoo murmured, their lips brushing.

“Want you!” Hyungwon grabbed the older even closer and turned them over so that he was on top of the older. “ _So bad_ , hyung.” Hyungwon kissed Hyunwoo hungrily, biting his bottom lip, making the older groan.

Their lips separated and they stared at each other.

Hyunwoo smiled as he ran a hand through Hyungwon’s soft hair. “Then take me. I’m all yours,” he winked. The brunet out a growl and attacked his lips again, moaning as the older slipped a hand inside his boxers, kneading his ass cheeks alternatively. As the kiss got more lust induced and hungry, the older lightly pushed him back. Hyungwon narrowed his eyes, “What? You said you’re mine. _All mine…_ ”

“I don’t want our first time together to be some hurried fucking. Take it slow.”

Hyungwon didn’t respond but instead crawled down the older’s body a little. And attached his hot mouth onto one of Hyunwoo’s perky nipples.

He sucked softly, languidly, his eyes closed as if he was tasting some delicacy. The sight and the feeling made Hyunwoo moan, his eyes closing and his neck bending back.

The brunet slowly ran his fingers over the older’s well-built muscular chest, feeling the strong muscles. He trailed his fingers over his pecs and then his abs before making circles over the tip of the other nipple with his index finger.

“Hyungwon…” Hyunwoo moaned and the younger felt his hyung get hard underneath his body.

 _Good._ He started to grind down on the older’s hips in a slow pace, enjoying teasing his hyung who bucked up his hips as he seeked any friction he’d receive. Hyungwon turned his attention to the other nipple and sucked it hard, making Hyunwoo gasp, his eyes widening. The younger licked and sucked the nipple till it was red and raw. The sensations made Hyunwoo squirm underneath the brunet as his member got harder.

Hyungwon detached his mouth from the hard nub and stared into the older’s eyes with eyes hooded with lust. The redhead gulped as Hyungwon bent forward again and left feather light kisses all over his upper body, starting from his exposed long neck, biting and suckling on the skin there till he left marks, to his abs, his tongue going over every rise and fall of the muscles, tracing their shapes.

Soon the brunet reached his happy trail which he nuzzled with his nose, tickling Hyunwoo a little,  who slightly writhed beneath him. The younger’s tongue came out and the tip traced the trail from below his belly button to the waistband of his boxers.

He brought a hand forward and ran his fingers over the thick and long muscle slowly, which was straining against the older’s underwear.

Hyunwoo’s breath hitched and he clutched Hyungwon’s dark hair tightly.

The brunet’s tongue came out again and licked at the wet patch that was forming at the top of the boxers, licking at the head and its precome through the material. Just little kitten licks that drove the older insane. Hyungwon wanted to see how long his hyung could tolerate his teasing and slow exploration of his body. He was surprised his hyung hadn’t begged him to ‘stop teasing and just get on with it’ but he wasn’t complaining. He, too, wanted to take it slow and taste the older’s godly body inch by inch.

He lowered the waistband of the boxers till the head peeked out, precome still dribbling from the slit. Hyungwon looked up at his hyung who hissed at the sudden chill on his cock.

“Want to take you in my mouth.” The older locked eyes with the younger and gave a small nod and Hyungwon immediately pulled the boxers down further. The older lifted his hips and Hyungwon slid back to pull the material off of the older’s strong muscular legs. The underwear joined the rest of their clothes on the younger’s bed.

He turned his full attention to that long, thick, and fully hard muscle, dribbling out a constant flow of precome. Hyungwon watched in awe, his tongue slowly peeking out. Hyunwoo wanted to just shove his cock down the younger’s throat because he was being _too slow_ but he didn’t do anything but see the brunet look at his cock like it was food and he was a starved man who hadn’t eaten in days, his eyes growing hungrier as his member’s tip leaked more and more translucent liquid.

Hyungwon leaned forward, _finally_ , and took the leaking head into his mouth, gently and slowly suckling it. His eyes shut as he sucked softly, his tongue lapping up all the liquid that was steadily flowing out, and then dipping into the slit to get more of his hyung’s taste.

He looked he was having the time of his life sucking him off while Hyunwoo was finding it hard to breath evenly as his body heated up with pleasure throughout his nerves.

He gripped the sheets tightly as Hyungwon continued his slow ministrations, eyes still closed in bliss as he tasted him while his hand pumped him languidly.

He took more of him in and Hyunwoo moaned loudly and gripped the sheets tighter, hips bucking up a little.

Hyungwon didn’t change his pace though but held his shaft firmly as his tongue lapped at the underside of the head harshly and continued down the length to suck at the bulging veins. All the while his eyes closed as if he were in paradise, relaxed and calm as he slowly bobbed his head up and down.

Hyungwon _loved_ the feeling of having the older’s thick length in his mouth, loved the taste and weight of it. _Especially_ the taste. All the precome that came out, he diligently drank it all, all the while seeking more by dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit at the top.

His hyung writhed and trashed around as he did nothing to increase his pace, only his hand now pumping him vigorously but mouth moving languidly. His own member was straining in his boxers, leaving behind wet patches as he sucked his hyung off.

Hyunwoo’s hand came to clutch at his hair tightly as he dipped his tongue into the slit yet again. A loud moan left the older’s lips that went straight to Hyungwon’s already fully hard dick.

Finally he increased the pace and bobbed his head up and down faster, working his tongue on the shaft like a pro while his fist twisted and pumped him with even more vigour. Hyunwoo threw his head back, eyes rolling back as he gasped loudly when Hyungwon deep throated his length over and over, trying his best not to activate his gag reflex.

The hand in his hair released its tight hold and instead the fingers carded through the younger’s thick dark brown hair at uneven intervals but gently.

The other hand of the older clutched the side of the bed. Hyunwoo left out uneven puffs of breath, his breathing becoming uneven as Hyungwon kept on sucking him. Pools of heat and pleasure swirled in his abdomen and he let out a “Hyungwon-ah.. close! Ahh shit!” as Hyungwon sucked him harshly and faster, his head bobbing up and down in full speed.

His free hand squeezed the older’s balls gently, thumb rubbing against the sacs. His hyung moaned loudly at his touch and Hyungwon loved every second of the whole thing. His hyung’s sounds were _so sexy_ , he wanted to pull out more.

Sweat coated over the older’s upper body from his forehead to his happy trail, making the skin glisten as his chest rose up and down unevenly. Little pants came out his mouth before he screamed, “Hyungwon-ah!” The redhead spilled his whole load into the younger’s mouth, who lapped it all up and then bobbed his head up and down, coating the member with the load and then moving his head up as he collected up all the liquid into his mouth and drank it.

Hyunwoo was breathing heavily above him, limbs curling and then relaxing as his head fell to his side, eyes closed. Sweat ran down his forehead to his neck. His pecs shined and his abs looked sexier in their wet state.

Hyungwon pulled off and then suckled the head softly, tongue trying to take in any residue from the slit, making the older groan lowly.

The younger finally popped off and licked his lips once before moving to lay down beside the older. He turned to face him, elbow propped on the pillow below his head.

Hyunwoo slowly turned his head to face the brunet, a tired smile making his plump lips curl up.

“Come here, my turtle.” He brought a hand up and placed it behind Hyungwon’s neck and pulled him closer.

Their lips were centimetres away from each other’s and Hyunwoo closed the space. The kiss was messy but perfect. The older tasted a bit of himself on the brunet’s tongue and it made his chest fill with happiness.

He rolled over and trapped the younger beneath his body as he kissed the brunet hungrily, their teeth clashing and lips smacking. Hyungwon dug his fingers into Hyunwoo’s thick auburn hair as he moaned into his mouth when the older nipped at his bottom lip.

The younger opened his mouth slightly and felt his hyung slip in his hot tongue. The feeling made Hyungwon painfully hard, his dick now throbbing in need. He unconsciously started grinding up against the older’s exposed cock. Hyunwoo groaned from sensitivity and he pulled away, staring into the brunet’s eyes.

“How about I help you with that? Yeah?” He eyed the hard muscle straining against Hyungwon’s boxers. He couldn’t have nodded faster and his hyung immediately stripped him off of the restraining garment.

Hyungwon was fully naked as he watched Hyunwoo stare at his length with full blown lust in his hooded eyes. He gulped as older crawled down his body to position himself in between his legs. He made eye contact with Hyungwon as he firmly held his throbbing length in his calloused hand. The intensity of the gaze and the feeling of Hyunwoo’s hand made Hyungwon moan, his eyes turning desperate as he stared back.

Hyunwoo slowly started pumping his shaft as he beneath forward to claim his friend’s lips.

They kissed slowly but passionately, his eyes closed in ecstasy as Hyunwoo jerked him at a gradual pace. Hyungwon bucked into the older’s hand, who just smirked against his lips, which he continued to ravish. Their tongue clashed again and it was seriously the most pleasure Hyungwon had ever felt, having Hyunwoo _everywhere_. Jerking himself off at the thoughts of his hyung didn’t even come close to what he was feeling now. Hyunwoo bit his bottom lip and increased the pace of his hand, twisting his fist in such a way that sent tingles and sparks up and down Hyungwon’s spine. He moaned into the redhead’s mouth as his thumb swiped the younger’s length’s head, smearing precome over the tip and down the shaft. It was so hot that Hyungwon’s brain short circuited and his mind went blank. His body heated up and sweat dribbled down his forehead and neck. Hyunwoo brought his other hand forward and put it to good use by squeezing and pinching his nipples as he sucked on the younger’s tongue.

The sensations were too much and he felt the familiar heat pool in his abdomen. Just then Hyunwoo pulled away from his mouth and lowered his head to suck on his nipples alternatively. He gasped out as the pleasure built further as Hyunwoo sucked his hard nubs harshly and pumped him even faster, twisting his fist in all the right ways.

Hyungwon panted and moaned, and started a steady rhythm of saying his hyung’s name over and over again.

“Hyunwoo!” He cried out his hyung’s name as he spilled all over Hyunwoo’s hand.

He fell back against the pillow and closed his eyes, chest heaving. The redhead continued stroking his length as Hyungwon came down from his orgasm. “Best orgasm ever…” He trailed off in a small, tired voice.

He cranked open one eye, once his breathing leveled a little, and saw the older lick off Hyungwon’s cum from his hand, gazing intently into the younger’s eyes as a smirk curled his lips up. Hyungwon gulped as Hyunwoo swallowed the whole liquid off of his hand and then leaned down to suck off the remaining from over and around his cock. The sight was so hot and the feeling of the older’s hot mouth and warm lips made moans slips out his mouth again. Finally, Hyunwoo pulled away and laid down next to Hyungwon again.

He pulled him close and Hyungwon buried his face in the crook of his hyung’s neck again. They stayed like that, floating in their post orgasmatic pleasure. Hyungwon felt so warm and comfortable in Hyunwoo’s arms that he almost drifted off.

But Hyunwoo’s voice in his ear woke him up.

“Hyungwon-ah..” It was soft and soothing and Hyungwon smiled sleepily as he cuddled into his hyung some more.

“Hyungwon-ah, I need to tell you something,” the older’s voice came a little louder, tinged with urgency.

Hyungwon pulled away with a sigh and gave a lazy smile at the older as his fingers slipped into his auburn hair, softly carding through the fluffy soft strands.

“Yeah, hyung?” He answered groggily and then leaned forward to peck the redhead on the lips before burying his face into the older’s chest.

He placed soft kisses all over the broad tanned chest, feather-light and slightly ticklish. He licked a strip over the prominent heart-like shape the older’s pecs made and he felt Hyunwoo shiver. Hyungwon smiled to himself as he continued kissing and licking that golden skin.

“Hyung, what is it?” He asked, his voice getting muffled as he pressed his face against the firm smooth surface of his hyung’s chest, after Hyunwoo didn’t say anything for a while, his chest heaving a little.

He heard and felt a deep inhale of breath and his hyung spoke, “Hyungwon-ah…”

Hyungwon raised his head and pulled back a little, so as to not hit Hyunwoo straight in the jaw. He stared questioningly into those beautiful deep brown eyes he loved. Currently the hotel room’s lights were playing off of their glassy surfaces and making them look lighter in colour, even more ethereal and Hyungwon just wanted to drown in them.

But the hesitance and.. _fear_.. in them made him focus. “Hyung, what is it? Are you okay?” Concern laced his voice as his fingers laced through the older’s.

He searched the older’s eyes and he saw nervousness. “Say whatever is on your mind, hyung. I’ll listen. I’m here.” He smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile and Hyunwoo smiled back, a little nervous smile.

“Hyungwon.. I.. I _love_ you!” He breathed out and Hyungwon felt like the air had been punched out of his chest.

 _Did he just say he loves me?! God, I’m going insane. Anyway it’s love for a group mate, I’m sure!_ He didn’t say anything and Hyunwoo looked at him with desperation. Because he wasn’t sure he heard what his hyung said correctly.

“Say that again? A little louder.”

“I _love you_ , Hyungwon!” Hyunwoo said it loud and clear and there was no mistaking what it was this time.

 _Okay! He said he loves me! But come on.. it can’t be in the way_ I _love him..._

“As a friend…?” Hyungwon asked, his voice shaking.

Hyunwoo sighed, “Yes.. As a _friend_ . And a group mate. But not just as those two things. I love you _way_ beyond that.” He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes.

_Fuck. I’m dreaming. I probably slept off._

“Oh.”

Hyunwoo felt his heart plummet.

Had he read all the signs wrong? Did Hyungwon not like him back? He was _so sure_ he’d heard the younger moan his name out loudly in the bathroom. He’d just then paused a song and he’d heard it clearly. Hyungwon had for sure jerked off while thinking of Hyunwoo.

So should he have said he _liked_ him and not _loved_ him? Did Hyungwon just want sex?! But that would’ve been a lie because Hyunwoo _truly loved_ Hyungwon, regardless of what the younger wanted!

“Y-You.. You don’t feel the.. same way?” Hyunwoo’s voice cracked at the last word and it really hurt Hyungwon. But, this wasn’t real. No _way_ could _Son Hyunwoo, the_ Son Hyunwoo like him, Chae Hyungwon..

“This isn’t real. I’m sleeping, dreaming…” The brunet mumbled as he broke eye contact and looked at the ceiling.

“What?! No, you’re not! This is real! I love you! Can’t you see?!” Hyunwoo let out an incredulous laugh as he turned the younger’s face towards his with his thumb and index finger.

They locked eyes and Hyunwoo said it again, “Chae Hyungwon, I _love you!_ I really do! Way beyond a friend. I have loved you for so long! I fell for you the minute you first talked to me, before No Mercy! I wasn’t joking when I said I couldn’t believe I was debuting with someone as handsome as you! I was serious and I’m _still_ very serious.”

Hyungwon looked shocked but Hyunwoo wasn’t having any of it. “Say something, goddamit!” He let go of the younger’s chin and leaned forward to kiss his friend hard on the lips.

That snapped Hyungwon out of his daze as he kissed his hyung back, hand curling into his hair.

They pulled back to gasp for air and Hyungwon said, “I love you, too! Ever since predebut, I have loved you, too! So much! I’m just shocked that you _actually_ like me back?! How is that possible?! This _can’t_ be real!” He shook his head vigorously but Hyunwoo held his chin and kissed him again.

“It’s real.” He said after he pulled back. “I love you. It’s real. I want to be with you. I want you to be mine. Will you? Will you be mine?” He asked, hope shimmering in his eyes and Hyungwon nodded so fast, that he had high chances of getting his neck hurt.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!!!” He grabbed the older’s face and kissed him hard.

“Yes! I love you! I’ll be yours!” He nodded, as tears filled his eyes.

“Hey! Baby! Don’t cry! Come here!” Hyunwoo’s concerned soft voice reached out to him as he pulled Hyungwon to his chest, rocking them back and forth.

“I love you, Hyunwoo hyung. So much.” Hyungwon whispered into the older’s chest and then pulled back and asked what he’d wanted to ask ever since he’d laid eyes on the older, “Will you go out on a date with me?”

Hyunwoo didn’t answer immediately as he pretended to think. He tapped his chin with his index finger and said, “Hmm, I will. _If_ you agree to become my boyfriend _right_ after our first date!”

He smiled cheekily and Hyungwon laughed as he placed a lingering kiss on the older’s soft lips.

“How about, we become boyfriends right now? How does that sound? We can go on our date later.” Hyungwon grinned and Hyunwoo grinned back.

“Deal.” The older nuzzled their noses together, their foreheads touching.

Hyungwon squealed, (yes, squealed!) as he hugged the older tightly, who chuckled and ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

 

“I love you.” Hyunwoo whispered into Hyungwon’s ear as he rubbed his smooth back.

Hyungwon hadn’t felt _this_ happy before in his entire life and smiled widely.

 

“I love you, too!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hyunwoobear92) and [Tumblr](https://kihyunwoo115.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
